


love you for a long time

by StuckyandStarWars



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Fluff, Johnny Silverhand Has An Impressive Cock, Johnny is doing music again, Netrunner V, Praise Kink, Smut, Soft Johnny Silverhand, These people deserve some fucking fluff and thats what they're gonna get, This bad boy can fit so much adoration in him, Throat Fucking, V in this is quite blatantly my V, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, aftercare? but it happens in the middle, also smut, conversations during sex, hes so fucking SOFT, pussy eating, so is V, these are not in order, they both have bodies, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyandStarWars/pseuds/StuckyandStarWars
Summary: V and Johnny have fallen into busy schedules, barely getting to see each other for longer than a few minutes on a daily basis. V is trying to work out a deal with The Voodoo Boys and Johnny has his new Rocker career to worry about, so they'll take any time they can get.Love You For A Long Time by Maggie Rogers
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	love you for a long time

**Author's Note:**

> YO this is actually going to be two chapters! At least! I might even put three, depending on how it goes! Chapter two should be out in the next few days, but I'm a slow writer and only write when I really have the inspiration so I'm not making any promises. 
> 
> Anyway, this shit is so soft. I didn't even know Johnny could BE this soft. He can and he is, and it's pretty fucking cute.

V blinked open groggy eyes and flexed stiff fingers, taking a moment to readjust to her human senses. Her muscles ached from being in the same position for hours- five? Eight?- and her throat was cotton dry. Every bone in her body sounded like a muffled gunshot as she sat up in the Netrunning chair and was reminded of her surroundings. The room was exactly the same as when she had left it. Same desk piled high with guns to disassemble, same blinking screens and medical monitoring systems hooked up to her chair, same beanbag in the corner-

Ah, not the same beanbag in the corner. The plush chair that was in the room when she had connected to the Net hadn’t been occupied by a snoring Johnny, but this one was. He was curled on his side, facing her, hair falling into his face and into his mouth, still in the clothes he had left in that morning. V watched his chest rise and fall as she reached for the can of Realwater on the floor at the foot of the chair. Chugging the half that was left was enough to restore her voice.

“Johnny,” she planned to continue, but he snorted awake, hand snapping to the Malorain on his hip out of instinct. 

“Oh, hey. Finally decided to rejoin the land of the meat suits?”

“You get home early or somethin’?” She stood, crossed one arm over her chest, looped it through the other, then bent down to start stretching. 

“Late, actually. ‘S almost four am.”

V couldn’t even pretend to be surprised. Losing track of time in the Net was not uncommon. In fact, it was probably the thing she did the most these days. 

“How was the show?”

“Great! Shoulda been there, gonk chick almost set herself on fire. Got all doused in alcohol for some fucking reason and was very close to goin’ up by a stray cig butt. How was,” he gestured at the chair “Netspace?”

She mimicked his gesture in between stretches. “ _ Netspace _ was fine. Got shit done, I think. Slowly. Things are getting close with the Voodoo Boys but it’s gonna be a bit until they’re actually ready to  _ consider _ I might be good at what I do.”

She noticed him tense at the mention of the VDBS. “I want you to be careful with those trick fuckers.”

“I am careful. They aren’t gonna do shit to me, they know it’s stupid. Even without the relic savin’ my hide flatlinin’ me would do more harm than good.”

“Ah, ‘cause they know I’d come kill every last one of them?” He stood up, not having to move very far to reach her. 

“Sure.” V humored him. “They fry me, they gotta deal with Johnny Fuckin’ Silverhand. Nix said you two talked today?”

“Barely saw each other. No fuckin’ clue how you hold a conversation with that man, I can’t understand half of his lingo.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer for a quick kiss. 

He still tasted like Tequila and sweat, with faint traces of that new e-cig V had asked him to smoke instead of the kind that kills you faster. He tasted like a gig. 

“You should be in bed, you’re leaving too early to be up at four.”

“Mmh, wanted to talk to you about that.”

“Johnny, you know I can’t go. I-I’m sorry, but I’ve got-“

“I know, princess, I’ll be doing plenty of Free State tours in the next few years.”

“M gonna miss you. Been seeing so little of you lately anyway.”

“That’s ‘cause you work your ass off all the time. But. Tomorrow. You won’t be touching that chair. Probably not even gonna let you come into this goddamn room.”

V laughed. “You’re leaving in three hours. I mean, my next meeting with the VDBS isn’t for a few days so I’ll probably get out and see my friends, do some Mercwork, but you won’t be here to stop me from pluggin’ in.”

Johnny shook his head and kissed her again, left hand coming to rest on her hip. “Tour got pushed back. Not leaving until Tuesday afternoon now, which means we got a whole day and a half to ourselves.”

A smile overtook her face. A whole day and a half? And she didn’t have any other plans because she had to keep her schedule almost completely open while dealing with the runner gang.  _ A whole day and a half _ .

“Oh,  _ Christ,  _ I’ve missed you so much.” The kiss she instigated was much more enthusiastic. “Got any plans? Any special places you’re taking me?”

V hadn’t expected him to nod. “I do. First, we’re gonna sleep till noon, then I’m gonna fuck your brains out-“

“I meant on a  _ date. _ ”

“Shhhhh, let me finish. Then I’m gonna fuck your brains out, then I’ve got a whole romantic evening planned. Been thinkin’ about this all day darlin’. Makin’ it special. And you gotta do exactly  _ none _ of the work.”

There was maybe one person she trusted enough to relinquish that much control to, and it was Johnny. And he knew it. She was truly grinning now with the anticipation of some time alone.

“Step one, I gotta get something to eat. Been in there for ten hours.”

“Ven, baby-“ Johnny started, bits of worry flicking over his face.

“Don’t lecture me on Net safety, I know what I’m doing.” She detached herself from his grip and opened the door to the rest of the apartment. 

Their new pad had come with four rooms. There was a living room/kitchen area, a bathroom with doors, a soundproof bedroom (perfect for Johnny’s practicing and… other things), and an armory similar to her last but much, much bigger. The armory had been removed from the setup almost immediately and replaced with her “office”, complete with an incredibly high-tech running chair and all the tools she could ever need for her techy shit. Johnny had pretended to be bitter that she got a room all to herself, but with the limited amount of time he actually spent at the house she knew he didn’t care.

“I brought home some of those ‘ Silverhand special‘ ribs from the Red Dirt, I can heat them up if you don’t feel like eating Scop.” He followed her out into the living room. 

“Oh, that sounds perfect. I’m gonna change real quick, got no reason to hang around in my suit.”

“Whatcha gonna put on?” The tone in his voice was unmistakably lustful.

She laughed. “You’ll see soon, horndog. And aren't we waiting until tomorrow?”

“By all technicalities it  _ is _ tomorrow. Just saying I’ve got plenty of energy left if you’re up for it.”

“You’ve always got plenty of energy left.” She left the bedroom door open as she peeled the runner suit off. “But I’m tired. Real fuckin tired.”

“Alright, tomorrow then.” She heard the microwave turn on. There was a tension radiating off of him like he was trying very hard not to say something.

“You good over there, Johnny? Keepin’ secrets?”

“Nope. Well, nothin’ important. Just excited for our date. Think you’ll like the surprise I got planned.”

“Shh, or you’ll spoil it.” She pulled on some shorts and a loose tank top, knowing Johnny can’t keep a secret from her to save his life. 

“Ribs are ready.” She took a seat at the small kitchen table as he set them down.

V headed back into the kitchen, ignoring the appreciative look Johnny gave her outfit, and chowed down like a man who’s been abandoned in the badlands for a few days. She cleaned off a full bone without taking a breath and moved on to the next one just as quickly. She heard him pull out the chair across from her and could feel his eyes watching her, gaze quickly accompanied by a creeping flush on her cheeks.

“You just watchin’ me eat?”

“Just watchin’ you in general. Like you said, haven’t gotten to do this in a bit.”

It had been about three weeks since they’d had a proper date. Two since they’d had quality chill time, and almost a full seven days since they’d had sex. Between Johnny resurfacing as a rockerboy, his mercwork, her dealings and jobs in the net and  _ her _ mercwork, they were a busy couple. The most they’d seen each other in the past week was a glance, a kiss, a holo call, or the sound of the door opening. 

“I’m sorry your tour got pushed back, but-”

“I’m not sorry. Don’t think I can make it any longer without gettin’ to be with you, princess. Been readin’ any screemsheets? They seem convinced there’s somethin’ goin’ on in our relationship because it’s been so long since you’ve been seen in public with me.”

“Why are  _ you _ reading screemsheets?” V asked, finishing off the end of the ribs. “Always full of bullshit.”

“Gotta keep up with the rumors. Don’t always gotta respond to them, but if I’m lost on my own reputation I’ll never have any idea of what my public image is.” She opened her mouth to make some snarky comment about his narcissism but was cut off by her own huge yawn. He smiled and stood. “You should sleep.”

“No shit.” V stood up too but was quickly scooped up into Johnny’s arms bridal-style. “Hey!”

She linked her hands behind his neck for a bit of extra support. He carried her into their room, using his right hand to open the door and pull back the blankets. It still surprised her how strong he could be when he was motivated.

“I’ve gotta take a shower, but you go ahead and go to sleep.”

She made a quiet noise of protest as his body heat disappeared, but wasn’t awake enough anymore to tell him to get his ass back over to her. She didn’t want to fall asleep while he still wasn’t there. It was easy for that thought to be forgotten as the mental exhaustion of spending all day running set in. it wasn’t long before she faded to black.

\---

  
  


The clock on her visual display said it was almost ten am. Six hours of sleep was a record for the week. She stood and opened the door that connected the bathroom to the bedroom, wanting to brush her teeth before Johnny had the chance to kiss her. She should also take a shower, but if they were about to fuck for the first time in a week it might be a good idea to wait until after.

When she finished cleaning up she joined her rockerboy in the living room. “Mornin, Johnny.”

“Hey, Ven. Sleep well?”

“Best I have in a while.”

“Preem.” He stood up from the couch and pulled her close by the shoulders. “We’ve got all morning and afternoon, wanna sit around for a bit? Watch some… news?”

“Johnny if you make me wait any longer I’ll just find someone else. There are plenty of Joytoys who would be  _ happy _ to-”   
  


The growl that rumbled through Johnny was exactly the reaction she wanted. “Oh, that’s where you want to start?”

“You got no idea how many times recently I’ve touched myself thinkin’ about you. Haven’t been able to get off without you there.” He was dressed- for some fucking reason- and V got to work on remedying that. The shirt came off first before her hand found it’s way to the button of his jeans.

“Thinkin’ I got a pretty good idea. Been doin’ the same thing, princess. Damn near edging myself ‘cause nothin’ I do can match you. Been picturin’ how you look on your knees takin’ my cock so deep in that  _ whore _ mouth of yours.”

“Three fingers deep in my cunt-” She yanked him into a feverish kiss, letting herself be overtaken by lust for the first time in way too long. They both tasted like the mint toothpaste on their bathroom sink. 

“Those thighs on either side of my head.” His hand lifted her loose tank top and pinched her already hard nipple, soliciting a gasp.

“Gettin’ bent over every piece of furniture in this damn apartment. So many options. Where to begin?”

Johnny pulled her closer, if that was possible, trapping her hand against his crotch. She could feel a bulge already forming through the jeans.

“Dunno why the  _ fuck _ you got dressed.” V maneuvered her fingers to finish her work on the zipper. “You knew this was coming.”

“Maybe I like watchin’ you try to take them off.”

She laughed and wrapped her free arm around the back of his neck. He let go of her hips enough for her to pull back. Now with a better range of movement she rested her hand against his bulge between two layers of cloth. He rubbed against her palm with a small groan.

“Ugh, underwear too?”

His left hand grabbed her wrist and pulled it back into the cold air. In gentle retaliation V laced her fingers between his, putting his metal digits out of commission. Johnny caved under the pressure of the arm around his neck and brought his lips above the collar of her shirt. V felt heat build in her gut as he kissed and sucked her collarbone, noises permeating the quiet of the apartment. They both held there, Johnny leaving gentle marks on her skin while she stroked the metal plating on his hand, relishing in the contact. Every day recently had been spent apart and every night they were both far too spent to do anything but cuddle. The anticipation of love was enough to make V groan. When Johnny’s hand slid from her back to the band of her underwear she enthusiastically detached her hips from his and let him slide under the cloth. He pressed two fingers against her folds and let out a hot breath, somewhere between a gasp and a laugh.

“Goddamn.” He was no doubt referring to how slick she was.

“It’s been a fucking week, Johnny.”

“I’m not  _ judging  _ you.” He rubbed a finger against her clit. “The opposite, actually.”

V had half the mind to palm his cock through his jeans but the idea was replaced by a wave of pleasure. Impressive cock or not, it wouldn't have mattered. His skill with his hands, with his  _ mouth _ , would have been enough. Her legs all but gave out and she realized there was nothing around for her to grab onto. Johnny felt her stumble a bit and began moving backwards to the couch, not letting go of her hand or moving from between her legs. As soon as she was close enough to the cushions he twisted his metal hand from her grip and used it to lower her onto them. He slid down with her until he was on his knees, forcing him to slide his ‘ganic hand away from her core, but the loss was remedied by the sight of him using the thin piece of leather tied around his wrist to tie his hair back. And what a sight it was. 

He glanced up and made eye contact. “Enjoying the view?”

“You got no idea.”

“Mmh, I like my perspective too.” He pulled on the band of her underwear and slid them down her legs, past her feet, and discarded them somewhere over his shoulder. “You are…” He placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh. “The most…” other side. “ _ Beautiful _ ...” A hickey, further up. “ _ Ethereal _ …” A rougher bite. “Vision of a person.”

“Ethereal?”

“Like a goddess. Venus.” He was just saying her name, a name only he got to use, but he was also repurposing the reason she didn’t like it. A comparison to an unachievable standard of beauty. “Always thought it suited you.”

“Shut up and eat me out, you fucking gonk.” She hoped his attention would stay focused between her legs, but his eyes flicked up and caught the blush that now covered her face and neck. 

He gently lifted her leg over his shoulder and pulled her closer, lips now only inches from her, and gave her a final moment of eye contact. Still the tease he always was, Johnny bit at the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs before fully diving in. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ -” It took all of her self-control to keep from squeezing his head with her legs. 

He didn’t respond, couldn’t, just pressed his tongue against her clit. V gripped his hair and tugged as he picked up his pace. Jolts of pleasure shot up and down her spine and through her core each time he licked or raked his teeth over her. She didn’t notice his slight shift in position until he slid a finger inside of her cunt, barely letting her relish in the feeling before it was joined by a second. She moaned his name and felt him smile. Her praise egged Johnny on, pumping his fingers faster and licking in small circles until she was close, oh so close-

He pulled back and sat on his heels, shit-eating grin plastered on his face. All V was able to do was glare.

“Can’t have you finish from just that, can we?”

“Obviously we can.” She regained feeling in her heavy body, regained the drive to take a little control. “Stand up.”

“Oh, being bossy?”

“Unless you don’t want to… what was it? Fuck my whore mouth?” She didn’t bother copying his grin, instead looking at him through her eyelashes. A look he couldn’t resist.

“Not my  _ exact _ wording,” He backed up a little more and stood. “But I’ll forgive it. Only because you’ve gotta be scrambled.” 

“That the only reason? Not because you’re hard as a fuckin’ rock right now?” V didn’t bother standing, just slid from where she was laying and landing on her knees below him.

Johnny wasted no time undoing his pants. His breathing was already heavy, labored, and his gaze was full of lust and adoration. He kicked the jeans off and frantically slipped a hand into his underwear to slide them down. V watched, letting him do the work, then humming with approval at the sight of his cock.

“As good as you remember it bein’?”

“Didn’t forget what you looked like, hasn’t been  _ that _ long.” She wrapped a hand around him but didn’t plan on keeping it there long.

“Fuckin’ feels like it-  _ shit _ -” His head rolled back, strands of hair coming fully out of the ponytail loosened by V’s grip. 

She had taken his tip in her mouth and was licking over his slit, eyes still trained upwards. V took pride in a few things, like the way she could maneuver through Netspace, but since she’d been with Johnny he’d made it _ clear _ her ability to give head should be added to the list. She shifted, relaxed her throat, breathed in through her nose, and took him as deep as she could in one move.

“Fuck-  _ Ven- _ ” His hand snapped to the back of her head and gripped her hair, pulling to keep himself from pushing her further. He moaned a few other expletives as well, but V turned her focus back to taking the rest of him.

She wrapped a hand around his lower back and used the leverage to pull him closer. It wasn’t long until she had her nose pressing into the base of his cock, mouth fully enveloping him. He was moaning the dirtiest things known to man, always the more vocal, cursing and praising V in the same long sentence. Tears were pricking at her eyes and she sat fully back to get a breath of cool air. 

“Mmh, i-is that it?” Even though his ribbing was completely empty, the shake of pleasure in his voice made that clear, she wasn’t about to let him have any of it.

Now that she was warmed up she could take all of him in one motion. She did, again and again, until she was doing minimal moving and he was thrusting forward into her throat. His fingers were yanking her hair like it was his lifeline, the noises escaping his lips choked and vulgar. V pressed her heel against her exposed cunt and pushed for any amount of friction she could conjure. 

“ _ Venus _ , god, you look so pretty down there. T-takin’ this like it’s  _ nothin’ _ ... never known anyone who can… who can-“

Johnny was getting sloppy and his thrusts were becoming more erratic. She considered not letting him finish, pulling her head back right before she had worked him enough, but she just couldn’t do it. Besides, he loved it when she swallowed all she could, and she loved the way he praised her for it. 

“V, I’m gonna-“ he cracked one eye open and she nodded, taking him deeper one final time before he broke and spilled down her throat. 

She tried her hardest to watch him as he crumbled but salty tears obscured her vision and she had to pull back, coughing a little, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Johnny’s death grip on her hair loosened and his hand moved to instead gently hold the side of her head.

“That was  _ amazing _ , princess.” V could hear the smile in his voice.

“Better fuckin- better not be done.” She leaned into his hand and he started to pull her up.

Johnny laughed. “After one? You really think I’m gonna leave you hangin' like that? Saw you tryin’ to get off on your own foot, know that can’t be what you need.”

“What do you think I need?”

“I think you-“ he placed a kiss against her temple as she stood. “- need a glass of water. And then, I did promise I was gonna fuck your brains out, didn’t I?”

“You just did that, I think some brain came out my nose.” V let herself be guided back onto the couch

“Gross.” 

“Oh please, I’ve got your family line in my stomach and you’ve got the nerve to call  _ that _ gross?”

Johnny made sure she was settled against the couch then walked- no, sauntered- to the kitchen. He cracked open the can of Realwater on the counter and brought it back to where V was seated.she took a few sips and handed it back.

“Ah, thanks.”

“Least I could do after you managed  _ that _ .”

“Had a lot of practice.”

“Now.” He bent down and wrapped his left arm around her back, the cold metal under her shirt making her gasp. “Why don’t we take this to the bedroom? Got it all soundproofed and specially designed and you still take me out here, where all the neighbors can hear. Hear me telling you what a good fuckin’ girl you are.”

His other hand supported her ass and hefted her against him. V wrapped her legs and locked her ankles around his back so he could carry her to the bed. She was up high enough that she could feel his slight abs against her pussy, but low enough that his growing hard-on was pressed to her ass. Their lips connected in a soft kiss and she could taste them combine. Johnny could too judging by his increased ferocity. V reciprocated the passion, and it was clear they weren’t going to make it to the bedroom.

“Right here,” V gasped, lacing her fingers back through his hair and letting the leather band fall away completely. “Against the wall.”

She pulled his hair and forced his head back with a groan, taking a moment to run her tongue over his Adam’s apple and bite the soft skin next to it.

“We’re only a few feet from the-“ she pulled his hair harder, cutting him off.

“I want you to fuck me right here. Against this wall. I  _ want _ our neighbors to hear us. Want everyone to know exactly who takes your cock better than anyone ever could.” V felt him twitch against her ass.

“Yes  _ ma’am _ ,” he moaned, pressing her back against the wall and moving his metal arm from behind her. “Any other orders?”

“You tell  _ everyone  _ I’m taken. I want to be covering up hickeys the entire time you’re gone. Mark me.”

Johnny’s response was to grind heavily against her and bite her collarbone, sucking, then trying to move further down and being blocked by her thin sleep shirt.

“Why the fuck do you still have this on?” She could tell what he was about to do right before he bit through the seam and ripped the shirt with his teeth.

“Johnny, can’t just keep ripping my clothes,” she feigned annoyance, though she knew that he knew that she found it  _ very _ attractive.

“Sure I can.” His left hand grabbed one side of the rear and he finished opening the shirt completely, the ruined fabric falling to either side and barely covering her nipples. “You know you love it.”

Before she could bite back he descended to her breasts, sucking and kissing the whole way down, leaving marks on every bit he could reach. No low-cut shirts for a  _ long _ time. Her body shook when his teeth brushed over her nipple and again when he bit next to it, earning a quiet moan from him when she rubbed against his now fully hard erection. He took her other nipple between his tounge and teeth and swirled it expertly. When he came up he dodged her lips and planted more marks on her neck and behind her ears.

She was getting impatient. He had already come once, wasn’t nearly as pent up as she felt, and even though she had ordered him to mark her up he was going  _ too fucking slow _ . V rarely begged- that wasn’t true, but it always took her a while to get there- and he loved it when she did. 

“I can’t feel you needing me,” Johnny muttered, on cue, and slid her down until her cunt was settled right at the base of his dick. “Feel so wet, so fuckin ready…”

“I am, Johnny, please-“ an aggressive kiss stopped her plea.

“Please what?” She couldn’t see him, she was too caught up in trying to force friction against her clit, but she knew him well enough to know he was grinning.

“Fuck me like a fucking toy, Johnny. Just get  _ on _ with it.”

“ _ There _ we go.”

He adjusted slightly, dropping her lower still, and aligned himself with her cunt. Johnny pressed the tip lightly against her then thrust, burying himself halfway in.

“ _ Fuck, Johnny! _ ” Shit, that was louder than she expected it to be. She lowered her voice. “Best goddamn dick I’ve ever gotten.“

“Couldn’t quite hear you, doll.”

“I  _ said _ you fuck like an old man-“ he cut her off by pushing her back against the wall and fully sheathing himself. “ _ Oh _ -“

“Old man?  _ Fuck _ , Ven, so fucking tight-“

“You  _ are _ ninety.”

“Maybe,” he pulled out and thrust in again, making V moan and dig her short nails into his back. “We should stop talking about my technical age while I’m balls deep in you.”

“Good idea-  _ Johnny _ !” Her head dipped down into the crook of his neck and V found she had just enough control over her body to leave her own marks. “Faster- god, go faster-“

She was cut off by another powerful thrust, which was followed by yet another. Johnny pulled her away from the wall and then slammed her into it again and again. V’s gasps turned into vulgar moans mixing with his own guttural noises. He shifted so that he could aim better and achieved his goal, hitting her raw spot and sending a scream rattling through her lungs. Johnny’s moans were higher pitched now too. She loved the way he sounded. V had been with too many men who were silent or just far too quiet, but Johnny was  _ loud _ . She clenched around him and he sucked in a breath. 

“Venus, baby, you’re so fucking good. You know that? So fuckin’ good.” He grabbed her face and forced her to make eye contact. “Beautiful.” 

“D-did I downgrade from ethereal?” V gasped between moans.

The soft smile she got in return directly contradicted his brutal rhythm. “Beautiful, ethereal, all of that shit.” Johnny leaned in for a kiss.

V could feel herself getting closer. Johnny’s steady rhythm and sickly sweet words were  _ perfect _ and he knew it. Knew it by the way she pulled him closer with her legs, how she screamed out strings of curses intermixed with his name. Her grip on the roots of his hair was no longer pushing him away but instead bringing him closer,  _ closer _ . 

“Ven,” he gasped again. “I’m so close-“

“Come on, darlin, me too. Me too-“

V came first, staccato waves of warm electricity coursing through her. She felt her scream his name but couldn’t hear anything outside of the blood roaring in her ears. He came not long after and the way he filled her made her cry out again. They rode out their orgasms in synchronous pleasure, Johnny’s eyes closed but V’s studying him intensely. They stayed still for a few moments. 

Eventually, Johnny’s eyes fluttered open and met hers, the picture of love and beauty. “Breakfast?”

V couldn’t help the loud laugh she let out. “I’m still perched on your dick like a fucking bird and you’re asking if I’m hungry?” 

“I am, yeah.” He slid out, supporting her against the wall with his arms. “Are ya’?”

“Beein’ real gentle today, Johnny.”

“Somethin’ wrong with that?”

“No, no. I like it.” She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was still pretty early, but she wasn’t sure what time they were leaving. “I could eat.”

“Great, I’ll make breakfast.”

V never would have guessed that Johnny Silverhand could be a respectable housewife. When they spent meals together he always jumped right up to prepare them. That just meant throwing something in the microwave or taking a pre-packaged sandwich out of the wrapper and doctoring it to make it edible, but he rarely let her touch their very small kitchen. Probably for the best. The last time V had tried to actually cook, years ago, a lot of shit had ended up on fire.

She found where the remainder of her pajamas had been thrown and put them back on, then slid out of her torn shirt and opened the door to her workspace.

“Hey, I said no going in there!”

“I’m just ditching the shirt you ruined.”

“We got a perfectly good trash can out here.”

V shook her head, not entering the room completely but just tossing the tank top onto her desk. “Not throwing it away. I can use that on something else. If I trashed every shirt that got torn I’d never have any clothes left.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

Breakfast was a Synthham and “cheese” sandwich, made to taste like actual food with Johnny’s knowledge of toppings. They talked as they ate, mainly about recent jobs that Johnny had taken recently, then sat around for a while and just enjoyed each other. 

V barely remembered the last time she was this comfortable, curled into Johnny’s side on the couch and half asleep. Every breath she took brought the smell of him with it. She could hear the steady beat of his heart beneath his chest, and it was only by miracle that it was there. At some point during her half-asleep state she felt him pick her up- for the third time that day- and carry her to the bedroom. He crawled in next to her this time and pulled her back to his chest. V felt the vibration of whatever he was humming as she fell fully asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess to end a section in this fic V has to fall asleep ahaha  
> Thank you for reading, like I said chapter two will be out when I'm done with it I just really wanted this to see the light of day. Chapter two is gonna be the date (:


End file.
